Miraculous: Arkham City
by IndyJones42
Summary: A large portion of Paris has been walled off as a new super-prison called Arkham City, and Professor Hugo Strange is running it. Now Batman and the Miraculous Six have to find a way to shut down the prison, while an even sinister plot is going on behind prison walls. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. I Will Be a Hero

**The story closely follows the plot of the game and features characters from both series (So no spoilers for those who haven't played the game). I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or Batman. Both go to their respected owners.**

 **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir/Zagtoon**

 **Batman/DC Comics, Rocksteady Games**

 **However, I do own the name Miraculous Six**

* * *

A scream came as a sound of electrical shocks occurred simultaneously. "Wake up, Ms. Cheng. We have much to discuss." A voice spoke. "Strange, you won't get away with this!" The voice identified as Marinette exclaimed at the other person who was Professor Hugo Strange. "I already have."

***Minutes earlier***

"This is Nadja Chamack reporting to you live outside of Arkham City. The controversial super-prison built right here in the heart of Paris." A year earlier, news began circulating a new prison will be built since the conditions of other French prisons were deemed uncontainable. To make matters worse, this new prison was going to be built in the middle of Paris which caused many citizens to become furious at the fact that this prison was going to be built in the heart of a flourishing city. Many of local residents within the parameters of where this prison will be built are forced to evacuate from their homes, and from the area leaving the entire central part of Paris completely abandoned. Soon the construction of the new prison was completed and named Arkham City, named after the infamous criminal institute in Gotham City.

"Can you believe this!?" Alya said as she stood in the crowd of protestors watching in disgust, when she heard the news about the construction of Arkham City, she became so furious that she spread posts about this on the Ladyblog, including a video rant about how bad this prison is for the city. Not only that she organized a protest to shut down Arkham City. "Yeah, I can't believe it either." Nino replied, he, Alya, Marinette, and Adrien came to press event when they heard that Bruce Wayne will be arriving to give his remarks on Arkham City. The four of them wore pins on their shirts which has the Arkham logo with a no symbol over it. "Man, just think, an American rich guy coming all the way to France to give a speech on a prison, that's just weird. What do you think Adrien?" Nino turned his head right to Adrien who then looked up at Nino. "Yeah, I find that hard to believe also." Adrien said. He turned his head right to Marinette who was looking at the prison entrance. "Hey, Marinette." Marinette looked up at Adrien snapping her out of her thought with a slight blush on her face. "Oh, uh yeah, Adrien, you were saying?" Marinette replied nervously. "You were spacing out for a minute there is something wrong?" Adrien asked. "Nothing it's just, I was thinking when are we going to have this city back. I mean Paris used to be to peaceful and now, look at it. It's not liked anyone asked for this. I don't know, maybe I'm just thinking about it too deeply, and to think this used to be a beautiful city." Marinette answered sadly looking depressed.

"Girl, no one blames you and I'm pretty sure everyone here is thinking the same thing." Alya said. "Not everyone, so better stop thinking that this will go away." The four turned to the source of the voice which came from a person they wished didn't came. "No one asked for opinion." Alya replied to the source of the voice which was Chloe. "Oh please, it's not I asked for this prison to be built. I'm just as upset about this as you are" "Then why are you here?" "I'm here because Bruce Wayne is going to be here that's why. At least he has the money." "Then why am I not surprised your dad didn't show up." Alya replied with a slightly mad look. "For your information, daddy tried to back out of agreeing to it. But, the man who offered the deal in the first place did not take no for an answer, and daddy looked like he had lost." Chloe finished sadly. Despite being the daughter to the mayor of Paris, and a mean person in general, no one had imagined Chloe to look sad. The group looked at Chloe feeling guilty when out of Nino's eye he spotted another familiar face in the crowd. "Nath? Yo! Yo, Nath!" Nathanael looked see Nino, Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Chloe. "Hey, what you doing here?" Nino asked. "Oh, I'm just remembering about going through here before it became… this." The redheaded artist replied.

"In a few moments, Bruce Wayne will be live on stage to discuss his remarks on the whole debacle. The infamous American millionaire playboy has never…" Nadja was then interrupted by Bruce Wayne as he made his way to the podium. "It's billionaire, Ms. Chamack. Millionaires are so last year."

Marinette screamed as another electric shock happened. "I assumed that you thought yourself untouchable. Well as you can see, no one is untouchable." Said Strange.

"Thank you! Thank you, Paris!" Bruce Wayne said as he began his speech. "Imprisoned behind these walls, gang leaders are fighting a bloody war right in the middle of this once beautiful city." The six in the crowd watched as Bruce Wayne gave a worried look on his stance against the prison. "Every inmate from France's worst prisons have been relocated to this facility. How can this be safe for the people of Paris?"

Marinette screamed again to another electric shock. "Please, you have to stop this. It's out of control." Stop this? By the end of tonight, I will be a hero. Just like you… Ladybug!"

"Today, I'm beginning a campaign to close Arkham City, and make Paris safe again!" But as Bruce Wayne is about to conclude his speech, a group of armed men stormed out of their vehicle and threw tear gas causing the crowd to scatter. " _Remember, Wayne is the priority target!_ " During the confusion, one of the men grabbed hold of Alya and put a chloroform cloth over her mouth causing her to fall unconscious. "Grab them!" "Hey, get your hands of me…" Chloe tried to fight out of another one the men's grasp but fell unconscious as another chloroform cloth was put over her mouth. Adrien, Nino, and Nathanael also fell unconscious by the men in uniforms. Marinette was the last to fall unconscious as she watched as her are then picked up and carried away by the men with tears trickling down her face. "Surround him!" "Hands in air, Wayne! We have Wayne!" The men surrounded Bruce Wayne just as one of them is about rifle butt him. " _Target secured._ "

* * *

 **The group along with Bruce Wayne have been taken by guards. What will happen to them? Will they survive the dangers of Arkham City? How does Strange know who Ladybug is? What is he scheming? Stay tuned. Same bat time, same bat channel. Remember, no spoilers for those who haven't played the game yet.**


	2. Welcome to Hell

**Sorry it took me a long while to get this done. Writing stories is not exactly my strong suit, especially when making character dialogue and fight choreography. Well here is chapter 2 of Miraculous: Arkham City. Last time, Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino, Chloe, and Nathanael, along with Bruce Wayne have been arrested by TYGER guards after storming a peaceful protest on closing Arkham City. As always, I do not own both series, and remember, no spoilers for those who haven't played the game.**

 **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir/Zagtoon**

 **Batman/DC Comics, Rocksteady Games**

* * *

Not long after being unconscious by armed men, Marinette begin to slowly awaken to find herself in a dark room, then looked to find Hugo Strange looking down on her. "I feel I should thank you. Capturing Marinette Dupain-Cheng is so much easier than Ladybug." Strange said as Marinette's face reflected off of his dark glasses. "And now that we have you, Protocol 10 is ready to begin. It will be my legacy. A monument to your failure. And if you or your friends try to stop me, I guarantee, everyone will know your secrets." Strange then walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Marinette just sat where she is confused while at the same scared with many questions going through her head. How does Strange know who Ladybug is? Does he know who the Miraculous Six are too? And what is Protocol 10? While Marinette was contemplating, lights immediately came on in the room. The brightness from the lights quickly blinded Marinette. Marinette quickly regained her focus and took a look of the room she's in. She sits in front of a large mirror seeing herself, a large hook hovering above her, on her right is a small table with various medical tools which give her a grisly impression that somebody have been operated on in here, and a desk behind her. Marinette looked at herself and that she is no longer wearing her regular clothes. Rather she is wearing a blue sleeveless jumpsuit, with white underneath with a hoodie with the Arkham logo on her chest right side.

Marinette then heard a noise, turned to see a small television with Strange in it. "You are mine, new inmates. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Hugo Strange, and I am in charge of the Arkham City Facility. Up until this point, you have shown total disregard for the law, for society, and yourself. From this moment on, you are no longer part of the society that you have shown no respect for. You have been separated from the good people of Paris. By committing the actions that resulted in you being sent here, you have given up the right to a so-called 'normal life'." Marinette is shocked by Strange's announcement. By the tone of Strange's voice, he did not care about any prisoner here. Rather he viewed them as different beings who deserved to suffer.

Strange appeared on the television again as he made another announcement. "While in my custody, you will follow the rules of Arkham City to the letter. These rules are to ensure your continued well being. Rule 1: Do not approach the security wall surrounding the facility. Any attempt to approach the wall will be considered an act of escape, and will be met with extreme force. Rule 2: All prisoners must surrender themselves for full psychiatric examination when requested. Failure to surrender will be met with extreme force. Followed by a level nine and ten psychiatric profiling. Rule 3: TYGER operatives have full jurisdiction in Arkham City. If for any reason a TYGER operative approaches or issues an order to you, you must immediately adopt a kneeling position, and place both hands on the back of your head. Failure to adopt this position will be considered an aggressive response, and will be met with extreme force. These rules are mandatory, and by the power vested in me, and by the people of the city of Paris, lawful."

A TYGER guard then entered the room just after Strange's announcement was concluded. "Hey, you!" The guard looked Marinette with an angry look on his face. "Me?" Marinette asked sacredly surprised. "Yeah, you! Come on!" Marinette just looked at him like a deer looking into a pair of headlights. "Do I look like I'm playing games here!? I said, come on!" The guard grabbed Marinette by her arm, and forcefully dragged her out of the room. When they are out of the room, the guard pushed Marinette causing her to stumble. "Enjoy your stay in Arkham City." "Marinette!" Marinette looked up as she heard her name called to see Adrien, Alya, Nino, Chloe, and Nathanael all wearing the same blue jumpsuit with white hoodie. "Guys!" Each of them look equally scared as they are surrounded men in orange prison jumpsuits. These men are wanted criminals, sadistic killers, and street thugs. The men are intimidating, looking bigger than the six. "Well, what do we got here?" "Hey, check out the fresh meat." "I call dibs on the blond one." "Are you scared little girl?" The group backed up away from the inmates only for Marinette to accidently bump into Bruce Wayne who was standing behind them. "Mr. Wayne? I-I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." Marinette said nervously. "No. It's fine, Marinette." Wayne replied. He is still wearing the same suit he wore during the press conference except he is cuffed by his wrists, and ankles. "What the hell are you doing here Wayne?" "Did you killed your butler?" "You're going to die in here rich boy." "You're gonna be my bitch, Wayne!"

"Back on the ground!" One of the TYGER guards ordered the inmates. Then shot one of them in the leg causing the others to back up. "What are you waiting for Wayne. Line A. Move!" "You three are in line A." The guard told Marinette, Adrien, and Alya. "Move!" He then turned to Nino, Chloe, and Nathanael. "You three, in line B. Move!" Chloe just merely scoffed at the guard's order as he gave Chloe the stink eye. "I said move!" The guard barked at Chloe before shoving her forward. "Rude." Chloe muttered to herself. The two of three made their way to their designated lines. The inmate in front of Wayne, Marinette, Adrien, and Alya moved to the side to let them through. "Hey Wayne. I hear Penguin put a price on your head. I'm cashing you in." An inmate inside line B said to them. He is also in front of Nino, Chloe, and Nathanael as they made their way up there. "You work for Penguin?" Another inmate said beside him. "What if I do? What's it to you?" The other inmate grabbed him by the throat as he pushed him to side of the fence. "I hate the Penguin!" He then punched him in the face repeatedly until a TYGER guard intervened. "Break it up ladies!" The inmate backed up. Then when the guard turned his head, the inmate went back and kneed the downed inmate. "I said break it up! Let these three through." The inmate backed up to let Nino, Chloe, and Nathanael through. They looked at the beaten up inmate whose face is now all bruised and bloodied. "You two get out of the way. Wayne! Get your ass up here!" A TYGER guard up ahead yelled. One inmate stepped aside to let Wayne, Marinette, Adrien, and Alya through while the other turned his head to the four behind him. "Bruce Wayne. You're on my list." He points his finger at Bruce Wayne as if he is pointing a gun at him. "Bang!" He then chuckled as the four walked past him.

But as Bruce Wayne walked out of the gate of line A, a guard immediately rifle butt him in the head then grabbed him by the neck and forced to the ground on his knees. "Lower your weapons. Mr. Wayne will be any trouble." Strange said as he looks down on Bruce Wayne. "Will you, Mr. Wayne? The cuffs can stay on. We don't want to make things too easy, do we?" "Wh-what's going on here? I didn't do anything." Nino asked scaredly. "He's right you know. You can't just go around arresting people, just because you feel like it. Besides, none of us had done anything." Alya said angrily. "Had done nothing you said?" Strange merely chuckled at Alya's reply. "Then answer this, Ms. Cesaire, were you the one who nearly exposed Ladybug's identity, then Batman's while trying to kill him, Lady-Wi-Fi?" Alya's eyes widen when Strange mentioned her akuma name. "How did you..." "I have my sources, Ms. Cesaire, and I know who you all were as well. You are all my prisoners now. And know this, do not even think of trying to stop me. Unless you want your secrets to be exposed." "You rotten son of a…" Alya looks like she is about beat Strange a new one before Marinette placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Alya… don't." Marinette said pleadingly. Even though Alya wants to punch Strange, whatever the case, Strange is right. It is pointless to even try to fight him since he has TYGER operatives at his command, and knows their secrets as well. "This is ridiculous!" Chloe perked up. "You can get away with arresting them, but me!? Do you have any idea know who I am!?" Strange only chuckled. "Of course I know who you are, Ms. Bourgeois. And I must say, your father was quite a persistent man. However, that persistence only held him so far." TYGER guards then shoved the seven of them into a small room. "Close the doors. Prepare for insertion!"

The large metal door shut behind them, and the group are now trapped in Arkham City. "I can't believe that man. He proposes to have this... 'place' built, and Daddy agrees!? Now I'm in here!? Th-thi-thi-this... this has to be a joke! Chloe rants. "Chloe, calm down. It's going to be okay." Adrien reassuringly said. Nathanael silently muttered to himself how this is how he is going to die. "But dude, she's got a point." Nino perked up. I mean, you guys saw how he called Alya Lady Wi-Fi." Like, she was an akuma then, right? And we were akumas too. Are we really criminals?" While the others want to deny it, Nino did bring make an interesting point. Alya did became Lady Wi-Fi, and was akumatised a second time after Batman destroyed her phone after refusing to give it up because it held sensitive information. Even Marinette was akumatised into the Marionette, and Adrien was akumatised into Simulacrum.

The large metal door shut behind them and the group are now trapped Inside with them are two men, and like the six they also wearing the blue hoodie jumpsuits in contrast to the orange jumpsuits of the other inmates. A way to distinguish predators from the prey. "I can't believe I'm gonna die here." Said one the men scaredly. "Bruce Wayne? Great, and here I was flying all the way to another country to give a report on your crummy press conference, and here we both are. Way to fight the system, Wayne." The other man said. "Hey. You're that American reporter guy, right?" Nino asked. Recognizing the man. "Jack Ryder? No way. How the heck did you get in here?" Alya said. "You tell me. So, Strange is going after kids. There just no reason to this madman's ambition is there? Ryder replied. "Everyone listen to me carefully. When they open the door, do not panic. Stay close to me." Everyone is surprised by Bruce Wayne's tone. Even though he is surrounded by killers, and criminals, he still remains as calm as a cucumber. "Do you think I'm taking advise from some guy who's never been in a fight?!" Ryder said panicking just as the large metal door in front of them opened. "Stay calm. They're trying to scare us." Bruce Wayne said calmly. "Sorry man. But it's every man for himself!" Ryder rushed ahead while the six stayed beside Wayne.

Waiting ahead of them is a death march with inmates crowding the fences on both sides. Bruce Wayne walked the line of death with the six following behind him huddling close together. One inmate jumped over the fence pouncing on Ryder. Repeatedly punching him in the face. Marinette rushed ahead to try to save Ryder. "Mari!" Alya called out. But it proved futile. Another inmate jumped over the fence in front of Marinette making her fall on her butt. Marinette fearfully backed up as the inmate closed in her with a sadistic grin on his face. But before he could grab her... "Hey!" The inmate turned his head to the source of the voice, only for Adrien to punch him in face causing him to stagger backwards and fall down. "Are you okay?" Adrien asked. "Y-yeah. Thank." Marinette answered with a slight blush on her face. She then see the inmate back on his feet as he rushes towards Adrien. "Adrien, look out!" But before the inmate got to Adrien, Alya rammed into him, pushing him against the fence, then stomped on his face knocking him out. "No one hurts my friends!" "Whoa... that was awesome, Alya." Nino complimented making Alya blush slightly. But another inmate lands on top of Alya pinning her. "Get off me!" But the size of the man made it futile as the man is about to strike. However, Nino grabbed ahold of the man's wrist then punched him in the solar plexus before flipping him to the ground. "Nice one. Where did you learn to do that?" Alya asked as Nino helped her to her feet. " I uh... took classes." Nino said sheepishly. "Right." Alya said sarcastically with a raised eyebrow. Meanwhile an inmate grabbed Chloe from behind making her scream in fright. "Let me go, you big ape!" Chloe screamed. "Shut up, princess! You're mine!" Then somebody tapped the inmate on his shoulder. The inmate turned his head only for Nathanael to punch him in the face knocking him to the ground. "You okay?" Nathanael asked. Chloe is shocked by what Nathanael did. Despite all the horrible things she had done to him, she wouldn't imagine him actually saving her. Usually Nathanael is a shy coward who would avoid fighting whenever possible. But he is, taking out a man twice his size with serious bravado. "Yes. I am." Chloe replied.

The six then turned to see three inmates rush towards Bruce Wayne who is still cuffed. "Mr. Wayne, look out!" Marinette yelled. But before one of the inmates punch Wayne, he caught the man's fist then forced him to his knees before twisting his arm. The six are stunned to see Bruce Wayne dislocate a man's arm all while being cuffed. Another inmate came in from the side. Wayne grabbed his arm then threw him to the ground before twisting his arm. Then the third inmate rushed towards Wayne who also caught his arm, spin reversely, and broke his arm over his shoulder. Ryder is still being pummeled relentlessly as he pleaded for mercy. Wayne slammed his cuffed hands into the attacker's face knocking him out, then turn his sights to Ryder who is already bruised from the beating. "On your feet, Ryder." Wayne ordered. "W-wayne?" Ryder said dazed and in shock. "I said get up. Wayne hoisted Ryder to his feet as the group caught up to him. "Whoa... that was awesome, Mr. Wayne! How did you do that?" Nino asked. But before Wayne can answer, the gate in front of them opened revealing a not so friendly sight.

"Well, look who it is." In front of them is a small, roundish man with a cockney accent, and beside him are men with different colored uniforms. The group are shocked by who it is in front of them. "Dude!" Nino exclaimed. "It can't be!?" Alya questioned. "Penguin..." As Marinette said the man's name, an inmate ran up behind her and smacked her to the ground unconscious. "Marinette!" Another inmate smacked Adrien with a metal pipe also knocking him out. "No!" Wayne cried out as the six have been knocked unconscious by the inmates. Then the inmate with the pipe struck Wayne in the back forcing him to his knees. "Welcome to hell! Brucey boy!" Penguin said cynically. Wayne is smacked to the ground again as Penguin stomps him in the face. "Lights out! Rich boy!"

* * *

 **That concludes chapter 2. Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino, Chloe, and Nathanael are now trapped in Arkham City, and already have encountered the Penguin. I also want to bring up the thought of akumas as criminals when compared to Batman's. That's why I want to bring up this topic: Are akumas also criminals? The Marionette and Simulacrum are by tumblr users legend-of-sora and naptillmorning. Kudos to your designs by the way. Like always, stay tuned same bat time, same bat channel!**


	3. Good Old Fashioned Revenge

**I'm sorry this chapter took me a long time to get done. I had a hard time creating dialogue and fight scenes for the characters, and my writer's block did not help at all. Nevertheless, here it is. Chapter 3 of Miraculous: Arkham City. Last time, the six and Bruce Wayne experienced the dangers and horrors of Arkham City before their eyes. Now, Batman and the Miraculous Six spring into action.**

 **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir/ Zagtoon**

 **Batman/DC Comics, Rocksteady Games**

* * *

Bruce Wayne begin to slowly awaken as he is being held by two of Penguin's henchmen as they drag him to the Penguin. "Wakey-wakey, Wayne!" Penguin taunted as he looks at Bruce Wayne. "Oh, what's up. Do you need me to call your butler?" "Cobblepot!" Bruce Wayne said menacingly. Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, aka the Penguin. One of the most notorious gunrunners in Gotham. Since his arrival in Paris, he has not only been foiled by Batman, but also by Ladybug and Chat Noir. "Aw, you remember me. I'm touched." "Leave him alone!" Marinette cried out. "Shut it, girl!" One of Penguin's thug yelled before smacking her on the back of the head. Bruce Wayne looked to see that six are each being held by one Penguin's men. "Let them go, Cobblepot! They're just kids!" Bruce Wayne ordered. "Just kids you say? Well, let's see if I understand this right. I got mayor's daughter, Gabby's precious little boy, and the rotten little cheat who beated me at cards." He pointed at Marinette. "And I hate losing! Too bad that the mayor or Gabby couldn't be here to their poor little angels crying for their lives. Well… at least I know one way to get back at both of them. But, you're right. Maybe I should let them go since they're 'just kids'. When they cry actually. But you… your family destroyed mine, Wayne." Penguin then grinned as put on brass knuckles over his left hand. "This… well, let's just call this, good old fashioned revenge!"

As Penguin is about punch Wayne with the brass knuckles, Wayne caught Penguin's fist just before it is about to connect. Penguin squawked in pain as Bruce Wayne twisted his whole hand. "Get him!" Penguin ordered as he made his way to the gate. Three of Penguin's men rushed towards Bruce Wayne. One thug threw a punch Wayne who avoid it and slammed his fists into him, another inmate came in from behind. Wayne dodged the blow and rammed his head back into him. But the third thug came in for the attack, Wayne brought his hands over the man's head, then kneed him in the face, and to everyone's surprise the attack from Wayne caused the cuffs on him to break off. Taking advantage of the sudden confusion, the six broke free from the men's grasp and stood behind Wayne back to back as Penguin's men got them surrounded nine to seven. "Now what do we do?" Nino asked. "Just follow my lead." Bruce Wayne replied. He strikes first at one of the thugs delivering a right hook, then turned around to deliver an uppercut to the thug behind him. When third thug came to strike Wayne from the side, he grabbed his wrist and delivered a quick back handed fist causing the thug to stagger. The first thug who got knocked to the ground, got back up and ran towards Wayne, only for him to deliver a hard punch to the stomach. He then did a reverse kangaroo kick to the second thug knocking him out, and the third thug came to strike Wayne, he grabbed his arm, swept him off his feet, and delivered a solid punch on him to the ground.

Meanwhile, a thug in front of Marinette tried to strike at her with a punch but ducked under it and countered with a punch to the midsection, followed by a front kick. This caused him to stagger back. When he got back to strike at Marinette again, she countered with a reverse side kick to his gut, and then finished with a running kick to the face. Adrien swiftly dodged another thug's blows then when the man strikes at Adrien a fifth time, he saw the opportunity and dodged the incoming attack, and kicked him in his mid-section. This caused the man to stagger back. Then when he regained his balance Adrien grabbed thug's arm and kicked him in the back of the knee forcing him on his knees, then delivered a reverse hammer fist knocking him out. With Alya, a thug swung at her with a baseball bat. Alya manage to evade each swing, and as the thug made his fifth swing, Alya timed the moment just right and slide under him causing the man to trip and drop his weapon. As thug tries to get back up, he tries to pick up the bat only for Alya to kick him in the face causing to fall backwards. Alya then picked up bat just as the man just got back on his feet then swung at the side of his face knocking him out before dropping the bat. As another thug stood in front of Nino, he instinctively remembers the training with Master Fu. As the thug strikes at Nino, he raised his arm to block the attack then followed it with an uppercut then a side kick to the mid-section. As the thug strike at Nino again, Nino grabbed his arm then did a judo flip throwing the man to the ground. Nathanael was never really considered a fighter to begin with as he mostly tries to avoid fights whenever possible. However, when another thug charges towards him, he steps out of the way sticking his leg out causing the man, to fall forwards in front of a dumpster. As the thug groggily stand up, Nathanael grabbed his head and kneed him in the face. But what Chloe did surprise the others. When the thug is about to strike her, she grabbed the man's wrist and twisted his arm back. Then she delivered a side kick to his jewels causing him to kneel to the ground, and then finished with a reverse roundhouse kick. "Hey, Cobblepot!" Penguin turned his head to the source of the voice. Only for Chloe to deliver a rising kick knocking Penguin unconscious. "That's for trying to kill me and Daddy!" The group just stood with eyes widen and mouths open. Nobody had expected Chloe to execute something like that, let alone learn to fight at all. "What? A girl has to fend for herself sometimes." Chloe said.

"What now?" Marinette asked bringing everybody's attention back. "The best idea is to find someplace safe. Somewhere where those inmates can't find us." Bruce Wayne suggested. "Can you kids hold out on your own?" "Yes. I think we can." Adrien answered. "What?! But Adriekins, you can't seriously leave me like this! Especially with those animals here!" Chloe panically said. However, Alya interrupted and said, "Yeah. We can handle ourselves out here. Right guys?" Yeah." Nino answered. Nathanael had a nervous look giving a quick nod. Finally, Chloe sighed in frustration. "Fine." She groaned. As the six took off, Bruce Wayne's first though was to get to a higher spot so he can contact his butler Alfred. He climbed on top of a dumpster, and on to an air vent, until he hoisted up on top a roof. "Alfred. Have you got my location?" Bruce Wayne spoke to a secret comm link in his wrist watch. " _Only just, sir. There is more interference than usual._ " Bruce Wayne's butler spoke through the watch. Bruce Wayne replied back, "I need an immediate drop on the nearby apartment building. I'm on my way there now." " _Of course._ "

Meanwhile, the six went in different directions to find a safe place to transform while hopefully not getting caught by any inmate. "Marinette!" A tiny voice to Marinette as she hid in an alleyway. "Tikki! Oh thank goodness you're here!" Marinette said with glee at the sight of the little kwami. "I'm surprised none of those TYGER guards caught you." "Of course Marinette. A kwami is supposed to be the miraculous wherever they go. As soon as those put you in that room, I hid while they changed your clothes." "Well that was smart." Marinette said with relief. "I find it terrible how those men threw you in here like this. You should do something about this." Tikki suggested. But Marinette's face turned into a frown at the thought of her current predicament. "What's wrong Marinette?" Tikki asked worryingly. "Tikki… I can't leave." Marinette replied sadly. "But you're Ladybug! You're supposed to be a hero who stands for what is right!" Tikki retorted. "That's just the thing, Tikki." Marinette said. "Strange knows who Ladybug is. He might also know who the Miraculous Six are too. Plus, he mentioned something called Protocol 10 will make him famous." "Do you know what this Protocol 10 is?" Tikki asked. "No." Marinette answered. "But whatever it is, I won't let it happen."

"Huh, and I thought you were an obedient kid." A voice said behind Adrien. "You think this is funny?" Adrien said to the source of the voice. The source being a small black kwami on Adrien's left shoulder. "No. But I thought it was kinda ironic, in a not so criminal sort of way. An obedient boy living with his rich father now suddenly gets thrown in prison. I always knew you had a rebel streak." Plagg replied. "I'm serious, Plagg." Adrien mild frustratingly said to the kwami. "Do you think that I would do anything that would get me in here?" "No, I just thought…" "Exactly! Don't you see? Strange is not just going after criminals. How do think Ryder and Mr. Wayne got thrown in here? Heck, he's gotten me and the others thrown in here too." Adrien replied. "Sound like guy's got a grudge if you ask me." Plagg said. "I think it's something more than that. But whatever it is, I'm gonna find out."

Alya also took shelter in a different alleyway as she sat down panting. "Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost." Alya heard a voice that snapped her out of thought. She turned her head to both sides, then looked up to see an orange fox looking kwami looking down on her. "Trixx? I'm so glad it's you." Alya said with relief. "Wait. If you're here, then that means…" Alya dug into her uniform to see that she still has the fox tail shaped necklace on her. "I wonder why they didn't take this?" Alya said to herself. "Alya? Is there something bothering you?" The fox kwami asked. Alya sighed in sadness as she looked up to Trixx. "Trixx… Strange, he… called me out." "What do you mean?" Trixx asked confusedly. "He… he called me Lady Wi-Fi." "Your akuma name? How does he know that?" Trixx also asked. "I don't know, Trixx. I just don't know." Alya sighed before slumping behind the wall. "I can't believe this. When I posted videos and blogs on this place, I really want to see this place gone. Can't believe I would get myself thrown in here." "What about Volpina?" Alya perked up by Trixx's question. "Huh?" "What would Volpina do? Do you think she's going to stand around while this Strange person carries out with whatever his planning?" Alya took Trixx's words into thought. She's right. She is not just Alya Cesaire, aspiring journalist, but also Volpina. Paris's superhero. "You're right, Trixx. I'm not gonna sit around while Strange gets away with this. Not as Alya Cesaire, but as Volpina."

"Master Nino! Are you alright?" A tiny voice startled Nino causing him to immediately assume a defensive stance, then look both sides then up to see a tiny green kwami above him. "Wayzz! Man, you scared me little dude." Nino said with relief. As Nino reached to pet the kwami, he looked to his outreached arm to see his miraculous, a turtle shaped bracelet still on his wrist. Nino just looked at the bracelet in confusion just like when he woke up in processing. "Nino? Is something wrong?" Wayzz asked, snapping Nino out of thought. "No, Wayzz. It's just that, that Strange guy got us and Mr. Wayne arrested, but didn't take my miraculous. I wonder how Mr. Wayne can survive in this place." "You fear for Mr. Wayne's life?" Wayzz asked. "Are you kidding me?!" Nino answered enthusiastically. "You should've seen him, Wayzz. He broke three guys' arms while being handcuffed, and broke out of those handcuffed, and took out some of Penguin's guys!" After Nino did his praise, his smile worn off as he looked down at his bracelet before turning back to Wayzz. "Wayzz." "Yes, Nino?" "Strange has gotten me and the others thrown in here. I don't know why, but I gonna be ready. You ready, little dude?" "Yes, Nino!" Wayzz replied.

Meanwhile, Chloe was fuming. A lot of things have been running through her mind at this point. First, her father agreed this prison built in the middle of the city, then she gets arrested by TYGER guards for no reason, and finally, Strange had the nerve to insult her father for being a weak man. "You know; all that stress is not good for your looks." Said a bee-like kwami who caught Chloe by surprise hovering above her face. "You could've just say hi." Chloe said. However, the kwami was unfazed as it continued. "I don't if I should call this karma, but this definitely looks like it." "Lissi…" Chloe said the kwami's name but proved futile. "All of your actions, all of selfish behavior, and actions, and thinking you are above this city." "Stop!" Chloe screamed. "I did not ask for this! It was that Strange person's fault. Ever since he first showed up. He has gotten daddy to agree to have this place built, he has me thrown in here, and has the nerve to insult daddy." Chloe sighed as reminiscing about her sudden predicament before looking up to the kwami. "Lissi…" "hmm?" "I don't know why Strange wanted this place built in the middle of the city. But whatever the case maybe, I will stop him. As Queen Bee!"

Nathanael took shelter behind a dumpster just as he witnessed an inmate being mercilessly kicked on the ground by three others. A part of him wished to help but also realize that these are hardened killers too so there is no way he could stand against something like that. As Nathanael slumped behind the dumpster, he felt something crawling up his shoulder. When Nathanael turned his head, he sees a tiny blue peacock like kwami resting above his shoulder with a worrying look on it's face. "Duusu?" Nathanael asked the kwami's name. The little kwami looked up at Nathanael with worrying eyes before answering, "Nathanael, I can't believe they put you in here." "I know, Duusu. I know." As Nathanael spoke, he looked down on his uniform to see the peacock themed pin on his chest's left side, just as when he woke up in processing. "Duusu… I don't know what to do." "Nathanael, what do you mean?" The blue kwami asked. "I'm stuck in here in this hell full of killers and lunatics, the others are on their own, and here I am, with no help, and alone." But the blue kwami just looked at Nathanael with a not amused look on its face as it flew up to his face. "Nathanael! How can say something like that!?" Nathanael is stunned by Duusu's sudden shift in attitude as it continued. "You're a very capable person Nathanael. You can fend yourself, your strong, and you're not alone. Also, don't forget who you are. Not as Nathanael, but as Paon Bleu." Nathanael felt a little confidence back in himself after Duusu finished his speech. "You're right, Duusu. Perhaps I almost forgot who I am. I'm ready, Duusu."

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

"Trixx, fangs out!"

"Wayzz, come out of the shell!"

"Lissi, stripes on!"

"Duusu, spread feathers!"

All six soon transformed into their superhero forms. Marinette became Ladybug. Adrien became Chat Noir. Alya became Volpina. Nino became Jade Turtle. Chloe became Queen Bee, and Nathanael became Paon Bleu. Unlike the other Volpina, the collar portion is black, the lower part of her hair is white, and the white portion of the suit is more wider. The arm and legs are black with no lines along the arms and the legs reaches up to her knees. A long, flowing orange sash appeared around her waist, and a bright orange mask appeared over her eyes along with fox ears. Jade Turtle's suit is light green on the middle portion, lower arms and upper legs, and dark green along the upper arms. The lower legs are black with turtle-like scales along the top part of the front and feet along with red bandanas tied to each ankle. A green shell like shield appeared on his back, and a green mask appeared over his eyes with goggle like specs over each eye. Queen Bee's suit is yellow with black around the collar and arms and legs with the arms fingerless. Insect like antennae appeared on her hairband with black zig zag like stripes over her chest, one large stripe with two smaller ones below and above her leg. The case for her spinning tops appeared the left side of her waist, and mask over her eyes is black with yellow on the inside portion around the eyes and at the top. Paon Bleu's suit is blue with the collar, and lower arms and legs light green. A skirt of peacock feathers appeared with the majority of the feathers lined behind him. The miraculous itself appears just below the collar with twin fans adorned each side of his waist. The tips of his red hair are blue, and the mask is blue over his now both visible eyes.

At the same time, Bruce Wayne made his way up the building as Alfred spoke through the watch. " _Sir, I have watched your incarceration on international television. Was getting yourself arrested a part of your plan all along?_ " "Not exactly. Although I did get some one-on-one time with Hugo Strange." Bruce Wayne replied. " _And how was that?_ " "Not good. He knows that Bruce Wayne is Batman. He also mentioned something called Protocol 10 will make him famous. I can't leave Arkham City until I find out what it is." Bruce Wayne finished as he continued making his way up the building. As Wayne almost reached the top, Alfred chimed in. " _Did it arrived, sir?_ " And by Alfred's words, the Batwing flew over the building dropping a large pod on the roof. "Right on time." Wayne said. As Wayne made it up to the roof, he approached the pod and placed his hand over it to reveal the batsuit in its armored glory. The boots retracted along his leg. The chest piece retracted around his chest. Lastly, the cowl retracted around his head.

Batman leaned over the edge of the building as a swoon whistling sound caught his attention. He then turned around to the source of the voice only to find six uniquely colored individuals in front of him. "Love the new suit, Batman. Got to tell me what costume shop you bought it from." Chat Noir said. The Miraculous Six stood in front of Batman just as he recognized who each of them are. "Ah, Chat Noir. Must you always be so brass?" Paon Bleu said nonchalantly said he tip a closed fan over his mouth as he continued. "Do you even know who you're speaking to?" "Hey, shut up, feathers! Of course I know who it is! At least I don't show off to every person I meet!" Chat Noir replied. "For your information, I do not show off. It just helps to look a little fabulous." Paon Bleu retorted back. Just as Chat Noir look like he is about to pounce on Paon, Ladybug intervened to break up the quarrel. "Stop it! Both of you! Let's give Batman a chance to explain himself." "Aren't you surprised to see me?" Batman asked. "Of course we're surprised to see you, Batman." Volpina replied. "I'm surprised too. I mean, I didn't expect to see someone like you in a place like this." Jade Turtle chimed in. "As have I." Queen Bee also chimed in. "Batman, is there a reason why you're here?" Ladybug asked. "I was about to get into that." Batman held out six earpieces in front of him. "Take these, and put them in your ears. These should pick up any radio or local surveillance." Just as Batman ordered, the six picked up an earpiece to place around their ear. "Now what?" Ladybug asked next. "I'm about to hack into TYGER communications. Be ready for the signal."

Batman kneeled down as he bought his cryptographic scanner set to radio mode. First he tuned it to Paris FM. " _Good Evening, Paris. This is Nadja Chamack. Earlier tonight, we bought to you dramatic video of Bruce Wayne being arrested by TYGER security and dragged into Arkham City. So far the mayor's office has refuse to justify this heavy handed approach to what was a peaceful protest. What will happen to Mr. Wayne behind these walls? Known as an international playboy, he must now have to contend with convicted thieves, murderers, and cannibals. Will he have the skills to survive? This is Nadja Chamack. Reporting for Paris live. More later in the program._ "

Then he tuned it to the police radio channel. " _All units, we have confirmation that Bruce Wayne has been arrested by TYGER guards and taken into Arkham City._ " " _This is Lavonte. We're trying to stop this situation from turning into an international incident. I want all officers to stop sending prisoners to Arkham City! Take them to the station. Hell, take them the zoo for all I care! Just don't let that maniac Strange get his hands on them! Wayne's lawyers are going to have a field day with this, and the last thing I want to see is the American government up in arms because a rich businessman got arrested overseas! Understand!?_ "

Finally, he tuned to a new broadcast location, then hacked into it until a broadcast is heard. " _All units, this is Air TYGER 4. We have confirmation that prisoner 4011 is in the courthouse. I repeat, Catwoman is in the courthouse._ " " _Is she in danger?_ " Strange asked through the transmission. " _Affirmative. Target is being held by Dent. We believe he intends to kill her. How should we proceed?_ " However, Strange only chuckled. " _Stand down. Let Two-Face have his fun._ " " _Understood._ "

"Catwoman and Two Face are in here?" Ladybug said with a bit of worry. "That doesn't sound good." Batman said. " _No, it does not. Mr. Dent's predilection for all things binary might not bode well for Ms. Kyle._ " Alfred spoke in. "I don't get it. Why does Two Face want Catwoman dead so badly?" Volpina asked. "Maybe Catwoman slept on Two Face's bad side of the bed." Chat Noir wittily replied. "I doubt if that was the case. But if there is one person in Arkham City who knows what's really going on, it's her." Batman said as he looked over the building. "I have to get to Catwoman now."

* * *

 **That wraps up chapter 3. The suit I used for Batman here is from Arkham Knight. You know, the armored one. Volpina and Queen Bee's suit are from the official designs with my fix on Volpina's tail. Jade Turtle's suit is by tumblr user callmekate08, which I loved by the way, and Paon Bleu's suit was my own design. Also the character Lavonte here is somebody I made up since Miraculous Ladybug didn't have a commissioner character like Commissioner Gordon. Plus, those of you wondering, Hawkmoth is also in this story. Just you wait. Can Batman rescue Catwoman in time? What secrets does she know about Arkham City? Does she also know about Protocol 10? Stay tuned, same bat time, same bat channel.**


End file.
